respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Automatic Shotgun
(through Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack) • (through Shock Force Kit) • (through Skull Thunder Army) • (through the Black Friday Megapack 2016) • Tier 5 of Trial 3 in Carnival 2019 |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 7 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Shotgun|currency = Paid}} auto1.png|The Automatic Shotgun In Menu. auto4.png|The Automatic Shotgun (with Tarnished Skin) In Menu. auto2.png|The Automatic Shotgun Equipped View. AutomaticShotgun2.jpg|The Automatic Shotgun Equipped View. AutomaticShotgun.png|The Automatic Shotgun In Loading Screen. Aa 12 automatic shotgun by vitorcz-d60uwgp.jpg|The "Automatic Shotgun" In Real Life (AA-12). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 2.21.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 2.21.10 pm.png The Automatic Shotgun is a weapon which was introduced in the Road To Glory as the prize for finishing the 13th tier. The Automatic Shotgun is colored in an orange black camouflage tiger-like pattern. It was unlocked at level 50 once, but later on, it became available for all levels. The Automatic Shotgun is a mix of a regular Shotgun and the fire rate of an Assault Rifle, hence the name "Automatic". Strategy The Automatic Shotgun is similar to the normal Shotgun and the Double Barrel Shotgun, though it is better to use it in close quarters or in small maps to kill enemies with low to high health, but at the cost of the lowest Accuracy of all Shotguns in the Game. It also got the biggest crosshairs out of all Shotguns, this makes Automatic Shotgun a little bit ineffective at approaching and harming enemies. Also, it threatens the player against Blunderbuss players, because the crosshairs of Automatic Shotgun is nearly as big as the one of Blunderbuss. Run And Gun The best tactic to use with this weapon. With the ability to kill people with just two or three shots all you have to worry about is your Accuracy and aiming. To avoid wasting bullets, do not shoot until you are close enough to your target. If your enemy does not have a Shotgun or a one-shot kill weapon, run straight towards them and shoot a perfect shot. Shoot from medium to close range, wear Agility boosting gear and do not miss a single chance of performing a surprise attack. If missed a shot at close range, keep circling around your enemy until your reload is complete then shoot. Ambush Easy. Since this weapon is capable of killing players in a single shot, this technique can work very well. Hide behind corners, 90 degree turns, walls etc. and wait for your opponents to get closer and as soon as they get in your range, take them by complete surprise. Use Spotters if needed to know the enemy's location. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Automatic Shotgun can inflict a lot of Damage at close range. *It has a very good rate of fire for a shotgun. *Players can move quite fast while equipped with this weapon. *Good reload speed. *No pump action compared to almost all shotguns. *Buffed by the S.F. Headset and other equipments-. Disadvantages *The Automatic Shotgun has a short ammo capacity (7). *The fast rate of fire means its ammo can run out very quickly. *Like any Shotguns, the total amount of damage depends how many pellets hit the target. *Its Damage can be reduced by Biker Pants and Leprechaun's Hat by 20% and 30% respectively. *It has a short effective Range. *Low Accuracy because of its big crosshair. Video Trivia *The Automatic Shotgun is based off the real life AA-12 Recoilless Auto shotgun. *The sound effects of the Automatic Shotgun resembles the Double Barrel Shotgun's sound effect. ** Additionally, both of them shares the same stats! *The reloading action is weird, it features an assault rifle reload, yet it doesn't take the drum clip out. This has been patched in the recent Ghostbusters' 30th Anniversary Update. *Something special on this weapon is that the bullets leave bullet holes for a few seconds, when they hit an object like a wall. Thus making it the very first weapon introducing this, while the second is the Plasma Shotgun, introduced in the Ghostbusters 30th (Event). *This gun fires 4 rounds per second. *According to Digital Legends and stated on the Road To Glory poster, the Automatic Shotgun is "the best Shotgun". *With the S.F. Headset, you can take out Whiplash with only two full clips of this weapon. *Its reload sound is similar to the Little Italy. *Unlike most other Shotguns, its reload is not break action. *In game, the Automatic Shotgun appears to have a drum magazine with 7 rounds. However in real life, the drum magazine can contain up to 20 rounds. *The latest skin for this weapon, along with the DMR-003, Scoped Assault Rifle, Silver Wolf and Triple Barrel Gatling all have a Punisher look-a-like logo on them, mainly due to all of them belong to the Skull Thunder Army. See also *Shotgun *Double Barrel Shotgun *Hunter Shotgun *Aristocrat's Shotgun *Burial Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:1 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons